Conventionally, a circuit assembly including a circuit board and a heat dissipation member has been known. The circuit assembly disclosed in JP 2003-164039A includes a bus bar and a heat dissipation member made of an aluminum-based metal or the like and having excellent thermal conductivity, and the bus bar is adhered to the heat dissipation member side by an adhesive.
Here, in the configuration disclosed in JP 2003-164039A, because an adhesive that is brought into direct contact with the bus bar is needed to adhere the bus bar, there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost increases.
The technique disclosed in this specification has been completed based on the above circumstances, and aims to reduce the manufacturing costs of a circuit board and an electrical junction box.